


Always Coming Back To You

by squashedlemon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashedlemon/pseuds/squashedlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup's been away from home for a long time. Today's the day he's coming home, and Astrid's waiting for him (and she's not wearing any underwear).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Coming Back To You

“£8.75 mate,” the taxi driver says, impatiently tapping against his steering wheel like he can’t wait to get away.

Hiccup scrabbled through his wallet, finding a crumpled twenty and handing it over. “Keep the change,” he mumbles, and the driver’s demeanour changes almost instantly. It’s way too much, but Hiccup doesn’t care. His priorities right now are getting inside and seeing his girlfriend.

“Thank you very much sir,” he says. “Have a good night!”

The man drives away, and leaving Hiccup on the doorstep. He barely manages to open the door before Astrid runs at him, flinging her arms around him and almost knocking him back off his feet. She’s surprisingly strong for someone so small, and Hiccup has to wrap both of his arms around his waist to keep himself from falling.

“Astrid!” he says, his voice delighted as he nestles his nose into his neck.

“You were gone too long this time,” she says, her lips sticking out into a pout. “Far too long.”

“I know. I’m never leaving for that amount of time ever again,” he says, and he means it. Being away from her was more painful than he’d ever imagined it would be. His voice drops to a whisper, and he presses his forehead onto hers, and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Astrid wraps her arms around his neck. “You’re here now,” she says, leaning up to press a sweet, soft kiss to his lips. Then she stood on her tip toes to put her lips to his ear, her breath tickling his skin. “And you better get unpacked quickly, because I’m not wearing any underwear and you’ve got months to catch up on.”

Hiccup doesn’t need to be told twice, and he sweeps Astrid into a long kiss, his hands raking through her hair. He pulls against her, their lips burning together, as he pushes her back down into the hallway.

“But what about the suitcases?” Astrid asks in between kisses, her lips curled into smile.

“Later,” Hiccup says, his voice rough. “Bedroom, now.”

Together they stumble, still kissing, towards the bedroom. Their lips never quite part as Astrid fiddles with Hiccup’s belt buckle, pulling off his trousers and then dragging him down onto the bed. Hiccup’s fingers rake through Astrid’s golden hair, set free from its usual braid, cascading across the pillows, before he moved his hands downwards and up her shirt, her skin shivering as his thumbs brushing over her nipples. His lips meet her neck, tongue gliding down the edge. Astrid gasps as he gives a little nibble and her hands jump up to pull him closer towards her, but he catches them in the air, gently pushing them down and holding them against the bed.

“No touching,” he chided as he began to unbutton her shirt, his kisses moving further down her body.

“That’s not fair, Hiccup, it’s been so-”

Whatever she was about to say is lost in a long gasp as Hiccup takes Astrid’s breast in his mouth, his tongue swirling over her nipple, already hard and straining for more. Involuntarily, her hand slips down towards her skirt, but Hiccup pulls it away before she can get there.

“I said no touching,” he says, his voice gravelly and low.

Astrid puts her hands back behind her and grabs hold of the bed post. “Just trying to help you out,” she mumbles, but her voice fizzles away again as Hiccup’s tongue reaches the inside of her thighs. His fingers pull at her skirt as she bucked her hips, shimming the fabric down away from her legs. Hiccup pulls it away and tosses it across the room.

Astrid’s fully naked now, stretched across the bed, dizzy and breathless. It’s been so long since he’s seen her like this, and Hiccup has to take a moment to fully appreciate it.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles, before bending back down and letting his mouth find the inside of her thighs again, tongue trailing further up until his mouth brushing across her lips, already warm and wet with arousal.

Astrid’s head pushes back into the pillow and she lets out a long guttural sigh as Hiccup’s tongue glides up her lips. His hands hold tight to her thighs, as he moves closer still, his mouth slick from Astrid’s wetness. Her body arches as his tongue swirls over her clit, a jolt of pleasure rushing up her body.

“Hiccup…” she lets out his name in a whine. “Please…”

He switches his tongue for his fingers, rubbing tiny circles across her clit, and Astrid’s breath comes out in short static bursts, her hands curling around the bedsheets, and clinging on tight while her thighs clenched around Hiccup’s shoulders as she lets out a cry. “Don’t stop,” she whined, her voice breathy and barely there. “Please don’t stop.”

She lets out a moan as Hiccup runs his fingers across her slit and then slides two fingers inside of her, moving them slowly in and out, his thumb brushing across her clit, all while Astrid writhes and whines underneath him.

“Hiccup, _please.”_

Hiccup’s cock strains against his boxers – he can’t hold out for much longer, so he tears his boxers off and rubs his cock across her opening.

“Did you take your pill?”

Astrid’s reply is all in one breath: “I never forget, just hurry up!”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and the two of them moan as Hiccup slides into her. He’s still for a moment while Astrid gets used to the feeling of him inside her, but he doesn’t have to wait for long, because she’s pushing her hands down on his ass, and soon enough he’s all the way inside, filling her up completely. Astrid lets out another gasp, her hands raking through Hiccup’s hair – the ‘no touching’ rule out the window. She arches up into him as they move as one, a thumping rhythm between them. Astrid presses hot kisses across Hiccup’s face, down his neck, and it’s his turn to become helpless, his turn to moan and whine and cry out…

They move faster, harder, both of them clinging onto each other for dear life, breathless and sweaty in each other’s arms. Astrid climaxes seconds before Hiccup comes, screaming out while he fills her up.

They flop down onto the bed, arms wrapped around each other, breathing heavily.

Once Hiccup’s able to speak again, he presses a kiss to Astrid’s forehead and mumbles “I missed you,” in her ear.

“I missed you too,” she says, resting her head in the crook of his neck. “Don’t leave again.”

Hiccup reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Astrid’s ear, before wrapping his arms around her. “Never again,” he mumbles.

 


End file.
